The invention relates to a device for threading a line or other elongate element with, or through, at least one annular member or other endless or apertured member. Such a device can be applied to any remote threading operations, e.g. threading a mooring line of a boat through a fastening ring mounted on a buoy or at a fixed position on shore, and to a variety of other similar threading operations. In addition to the threading operation, it follows that by holding or securing the free end of the threaded line a remote grappling or attaching operation becomes available. Another possible application is recovery of a person or object by passing a line around him or it and threading the line through a ring incorporated therein to form a loop around the person or object.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,868 (Ehrhart) discloses an intermediate wire suspension for passing a moving load particularly for the transportation of logs. The device includes a biassed rotor having slots to pass a log suspension element. However Ehrhard's device is adapted for suspension from an overhead structure by a hook (12) in order to support the log transport cable (1) so that it is quite unsuitable for threading operations with which the present invention is concerned.